Lifeline (one-shot)
by We're All Okay
Summary: Harry Potter was never the same after the Battle of Hogwarts. He felt guilty for all the death, all the suffering, even though he knew deep down that it wasn't his fault. And Ginny Weasley can't stand seeing him this way, so she decides to intervene. Hinny (Harry/Ginny) fluff. MAJOR SPOILERS. Rated T just in case. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING.


**Uh, hi.**

**This is just some random Hinny fluff that I thought of at 1 am. Yes, I am sane, but, hey, fangirls will be fangirls. Enjoy!**

His parents. Dead. Sirius, the closest thing to a father he'd ever had. Dead. Dumbledore, a beloved man worldwide. Dead. Mad-Eye Moody, a man who wanted nothing more than to see Voldemort's tyranny ended. Dead. Fred Weasley, like a brother to him. Dead. Lupin, a friend of his father's, who'd tried to save his life on more than one occasion. Dead. Tonks, while he didn't know her that well, a wonderful woman, with a newborn child, no less. Dead. Snape, while they didn't always see eye to eye, ended up on the right side at the end. Dead.

Taking this into account, Harry Potter was not too happy after the Battle of Hogwarts. He was sadder, more distant. Not himself.

Harry spent most of his days alone, thinking, shedding bitter tears over the fallen. He felt like it was all his fault, like he could've prevented it, like he could've kept them alive...

But he knew that wasn't true, for he didn't choose to be the Boy Who Lived, he didn't choose to be the seventh horcrux, he didn't choose to have that scar on his head.

But it happened anyway, and Harry hated it, he felt responsible,he felt guilty, he felt... alone.

Ron and Hermione still cared, of course they did, Harry was their best friend. And while he accepted their company, it didn't help. So they gave up. And while they were still worried sick, they knew that there was nothing they could do.

One day, Ginny Weasley had had enough of Harry moping alone in his room. She decided to take matters into her own hands, for it killed her to see him this way.

"Harry?" she said as she pushed open the door to his room. He was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He looked up, and at the sight of Ginny, his heart beat a little faster and his hands started to shake and a smile crept across his face.

"Hi, Ginny," he said, trying to sound casual, but it failed, for his voice broke on the last syllable. He hastily wiped away the tears that had fallen down his face.

Ginny sat down on the bed next to him, putting her hand over his and gripping it tightly. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, getting right to the point. "And don't say nothing, you were crying, there's definitely something."

"It's all my fault," Harry muttered. "Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Lupin and Tonks, even Snape... If I wasn't the bloody Boy Who Lived, they'd all be here, maybe my parents would, too..."

Ginny shook her head, tightening her grip around Harry's hand as if it were her lifeline, as if she would die if she let go. "Don't you dare say that. You didn't choose–"

"It doesn't matter!" he yelled. The tears started to fall again, making his startling green eyes brighter than usual. "If I'd never been a part of that stupid bloody prophecy–"

He was cut off by Ginny kissing him on the lips, her hands tangling in his dark hair. After a moment, he gave in to a warm feeling, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her close. The warmth spread through him, until he felt... happy, for the first time since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts.

They broke apart, breathing heavily, eyes locked. A spark passed between them, and they both felt it.

"Harry James Potter," Ginny began, her eyes not leaving Harry's, "I will not allow you to feel guilty for something you're not guilty for."

Harry responded by kissing her again, this one much lighter, but with the same passion and emotion behind it. "I love you," he blurted, not thinking at all, but believing in those three simple words with all his heart.

All the air left Ginny's body, for she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. He loved her, he really really loved her. He returned the feelings she'd had for years. "I love you, too."

For a while they just sat there in a blissful silence, Ginny's head on Harry's chest, his arm around her waist. They didn't say anything, for they didn't have to, the silence was enough.

Throughout the years, they had many moments like this; silence that spoke louder than words. They cherished those moments, for they were nothing short of perfection. Their love grew the most in these moments, until it was so strong that they were never without the other, that they were two halves of a whole.

And when Ginny walked down the aisle towards Harry, his heart started to beat a little faster and his hands started to shake and a smile crept across his face. For she was his lifeline, and without her, he wouldn't be the same.

Not even close.


End file.
